Kickin it : Jasmine V Songfics
by KickinitScenarios
Summary: Songs by Jasmine V , Kickin it Style : Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1:You Chose Mine

**Aloha, everybody its Kaylee! Im new here but yeah I had this account for about a year already and I and my friend allysha co-writed a kickin it story called "even a moment" please check it out, read ,and review please. It means the world to not just a kickin it fan , Im also a Jasminator ,I love jasmine V and I thought I may use her songs and turn them into songfics using the kickin it cast But yeah enough of me talking …Please enjoy! I tried my best**

**Disclaimer:I do not own kickin it or jasmine v or her I did I would be a billionaire lol which im not. **

_**You Chose Mine By Jasmine Villegas **_

**Kim's Pov **

Tears were running down my face. Before you say anything , I know Kim Crawford Never cried but this Kim Crawford was heartbroken.

_You were supposed to be my strength  
You call yourself my best friend_

What I saw just broke me into a million pieces. I-I-I saw my best friend making out with my boyfriend. Yeah, I saw Grace making out with Jack. I couldn't believe my eyes, I thought it was just a dream but it wasn't.

_So how can you pretend you did nothing wrong when  
obviously you did?  
You weren't supposed to be down, no matter when, what, who  
or how  
But you threw that out the window, when you hit me with  
the low blow_

I felt like they just stabbed my heart took it and stepped on it and just shatter it. When Jack saw me he was shocked and Grace she just looked down before Jack even spoke I just ran and ran and didn't stop till I got to my house.I didn't even look back. I ran into my house. My mom looked at me "_hey honey,what's wr-?"_I didnt even let her finish ,I just ran up to my room. I locked my door and just jumped on my bed and just cried and cried.

_You could've picked anybody in the whole wide world to  
love  
But you choose mine, how could you choose mine!  
Out of all the guys, yeah  
You could've picked anybody in the whole wide world to  
love  
But you choose mine, why would you choose mine!_

After hours and hours of crying I checked my phone and I got 20 missed calls from Jack and 30 text messages from Grace. I didn't even bother reading them.I cant believe those two,and Grace my best friend since Kindergarten actually since we were in diapers,I just cant believe she would do that to me,like out of the whole world she had to chose mine, she had to choose Jack. I was so mad,angry,hurt but mostly angry. I looked at the photos next to my bed. Theres one photo with Jack's arm around my waist and him kissing my cheek and Grace just laughing. I took out that photo and ripped it up, I looked at my hand, I saw the ring jack gave me on our 10 months anniversary. I still remembered what he said to me that day.

**Flashback:**

Jack took me on a boat ride dinner for our 10 month anniversary. He sat across from me and he just smiled at me and I smiled back. He just looked at me. I looked at him "_what? Is-is there something on my face?" _He just smiled and laugh "_No its just your so beautiful and I cant believe your mine" _So I cupped his face and kissed him. She looked at him "_well you better believe it"_ I saw him take out a greenish-blueish box. I just looked at him. "_Jack, you didn't have t-"_ He opened the box ,it was a tiffany & co. infinity ring. I t was Beautiful. "_heres a promise ring that we will always stay faithful and true to each other." _I just kissed him, _"always"_

**End of Flashback**

I took out the ring,I threw it into a box, I stood up went to my closet. I took out all the jackets Jack gave me to wear when I got cold , I threw them into the box. Everything Jack gave to me I putted into a box, even the stuff animals he won for me. I ripped up all the photos of me and him and just threw it now, my trash can is already full.

_You were supposed to be my aise, tha maytron on my  
wedding day  
I'm not supposed to never wanna see your face ever  
again  
And now, our kids will never get to play together, why?  
Because you messed it all up forever  
Cause you threw it all out the window, when you hit me with the low blows_

I came across a photo of me a Grace, We were in our cheer uniforms. I was on her back. I ripped the photo and threw it in the trash can too with the other torn photos. After going through all the photos I realized I don't even know those people anymore. Grace and Jack will be the people I used to know.I thought Grace was a good best friend, until now. Before this even happen we would always talk about our future. About getting married and having kids and being in each others lives still but it wont happen now.

_You could've picked anybody in the whole wide world to  
love  
But you choose mine, why would you choose mine!  
Out of all the guys,  
You could've picked anybody in the whole wide world to  
love  
But you choose mine, how could you choose mine!_

I looked at my room, it was pretty much half empty. I cleared out everything that Jack gave me or anything that reminded me of Jack and I did the same thing for Grace. I laid down on my bed and just curled up into a ball and cried again till I fell asleep.

_How could you sleep at night, knowing what you did  
wasn't right?  
But you killed two birds with one stone, friendship and a  
happy home  
How can you both hang out with your conscience, eating  
away  
Gotta be eating away at you, but I can't feel sorry for  
you_

I woke up, I wished everything that happened yesterday was just a dream but it wasn't.I felt so broken, Shattered , I didn't feel like me. I got out of bed and looked at the trash full of torned photos, I picked it up and went downstairs and headed outside to throw it into the garbage but went I opened the door I saw Grace. She looked at me "_what are you doing here?"_I said coldly. "I came here to apologize" I looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh my god, are you serious? You must be high out of your expect me to forgive you…"I pointed at her. And continued" when you were making out with my boyfriend. " kim , im-" I cut her off, I didn't even want her to finish. _"just save it Grace, just because you say sorry doesn't mean its going to change the fact that you made out with my boyfriend, I cant even look at you because you disgust me. "Kim, you don't mean it, I messed up but Im human I made a mistake_" I smirked. _" a mistake? You made a choice, I cant believe you even did that to me , my own best friend made out with my boyfriend, but now like ex-best friend."_ A tear fell from Grace's face. I didn't even feel guilty about it. I threw the torned pictures and threw it into the garbage and took one last look at Grace. _" I don't think ill ever forgive you for this_" I said quietly and walked back into my house.

_You could've picked anybody in the whole wide world to  
love  
But you choose mine, I can't believe you  
You could've picked anybody in the whole wide world to  
love  
But you choose mine, I wanna know why you choose  
I gotta know how you could choose_

I carried the box of Jack's things and I was on my way to school. I saw Jack with the guys , Jack looked at me , he looked like he was crying all weekend. Now he knows how I feel. I just gave him the box. He looked confused. "_whats this?" _"your stuff, if you haven't notice we are done.""_cmon kim , im sorry, im sorry, im sorry, it wasn't suppose to happen like that"" But it did Jack!" _I whispered loud._ "Kim, I felt lonely, I missed you…I haven't seen you in a month" "well you knew when I was coming home and you made out with my bestfriend, Making out with my best friend when your lonely that's just sick!, you and Grace just disgust me now, all those things you said to me were lies! I cant …I cant be with someone who just made out with my best friend and expects me to forgive them. Im sorry Jack but I just cant" _The guys just had their mouths dropped. I turned around and went straight to my locker and grabbed my things for the day.

**I know it sucked, but its kinda my first time doing this. Don't worry it will get better. But yeah please review, please review! Mahalo –Kickinitscenarios aka Kaylee **

**PS Don't forget to read Even a Moment. **


	2. Chapter 2:Jealous

**Hey guys its Kaylee, I don't have my laptop with me cause im getting it fixed and im at my Aunty's house and she let me used her desktop yaaay! But my laptop wont get fixed till around next week Friday or this week Friday-_- But anyways I decided to make another Jasmine V songfic kickin it style!.Look ,Jasmine V is one of my idols and inspiration, If you guys are just going to bash on about her, Im not going to be okay with it,because you guys gotta understand that she has been through a lot and if you guys don't like the way shes acting now that's your problem not hers. I hate how some people just hate on my idol because "she used Justin for fame" but no that's not the case, Justin chose her to be in the video, he wanted her on tour. But if you just watch her just jasmine episode, I bet you are going to like her. Shes an amazing person and I love her. But anyways enough about this and get on with the songfic! By the way don't forget to check out me and my friend Mae's story "even a moment" and don't forget to review. Oh and totally forgot that you guys can request a Jasmine V song and I would gladly to write about it! and I will do the whole kickin it cast , not just Kim and Jack. **

**Jealous By Jasmine V **

"Yeah Babe ,I'm almost there" I said into my cellphone while walking up the Anderson's driveway. "Babe, im at your fr-" I got cut off when Jack opened the front door. He gave me a big hug.I shut my cellphone and put it into my back pocket of my skinnies." Your alive" he said excitingly .I giggled. " I see your happy to see me" He let go of me. "of course Im always happy to see you, silly" as he tapped my nose with his index finger lightly . I giggled again. "well you better get in, before you freeze to death" I stepped into the house. I looked around, I always look around even though Ive been here like a bizzillion times. It was so huge, sometimes I get lost in it. Jack suddenly pulled me to the kitchen.I giggled along the way."Babe, we need to get the popcorn ready before the guys come over"I nodded and smiled. As we made all the popcorn me and Jack poured the popcorn in big bowls.

**DIIING!**

Jack got the other bag of popcorn out of the microwave. As Jack poured that bag of popcorn ,I grabbed a bunch of popcorn and threw some at Jack and I laughed because he had a funny look on his face. "Oh , you did not just do that" he walked closer to me. " I think I just did " I gave him a smirk. He grabbed a bunch of popcorn also threw it at me , some landed in my hair. I had this funny look on my face also and Jack started to laugh , I just had my jawdropped. "oh no you didn't" in a sassy way. "Oh yeah I just did babe" He smiled and then he walked closer to me and wrapped his hands around me."Im sorry" He gave me a kiss and a sorry look. I smiled and kissed him." Your forgiven" The door bell rang. Jack grabbed my hand and dragged me to the front door. He opened the door it was Grace. I smiled and ran and gave her a big hug."heey girl" she pulled out of the went to the living room and Jack set up video games and bunch of activities while they wait for everyone else to arrive. Me and Grace sat on the couch and talked about some girls stuff. The door bell rang, I was about to stand up and get it but Jack push me down gently. " I'll get it babe "he gave me a peck on the lips and smiled and I smiled back. He went to the door and opened it and Jerry ,Milton ,and Eddie .He did a handshake with all of them. I picked up a bowl of popcorn and started throwing some in my gave me a look, I was confused .She looked at Jack who was shaking hands and hugging with donna. I gave them a glare but they haven't notice. Since everyone was here, Eddie and Milton were playing some video games. Jerry and Grace started having a conversation. I looked to my left and I see Jack leaning against the railing of the balcony and Donna giggling.

_**I don't know, why I don't trust.**_

_**I go crazy when you hang with her**_

_**I need a straight jacket for my mouth**_

_**So my J-E-A-L-O-U-S feeling keep coming out**_

I had a bad feeling about this.I didn't like this at all. Donna took Jacks phone and punched in something and gave it back to him and then walked back inside. I walked over outside by Jack, I gave him a look and shaking my head. He gave me this worried look."Whats wrong babe?" as he put his two hands on my shoulder. I sighed and looked at donna. "Babe, cmon shes just a friend, you know I love you" I slighty smiled and then he hugged me tight.

_**I might as well wrap him up in a bow,**_

_**All I'm doing is making him wanna go**_

_**I need you to help me through my doubt**_

_**So my J-E-A-L-O-U-S feelings don't bring us down**_

_**I don't wanna be nag naggin',**_

_**Don't wanna be drag draggin' you down,**_

_**Don't' wanna be puh pushin',**_

_**Look what I'm doing now**_

_**So I'm the girl I'm that jealous girl**_

_**J-E-A-L-O-U-S**_

_**Boy I don't know how you got me acting like this**_

We went back inside. I really didn't like the way Jack was talking to Donna, I mean its Donna, were talking about the girl who wears the loads of makeup and makes a clown look better than her. Shes like the schools prostitute. Looks like everybody was enjoying themselves. As the time went by everybody went home, I said goodbye to Grace and hugged her and she waved at me and left. Once everyone was gone me and Jack settled down for a movie. Once the movie was finished,I looked to my left Jack was sleeping. I just sighed and turned the channel. A song played we found love by rhianna on Jacks phone and Donna's pictured appeared I picked it up and looked at it. I elbowed Jack and threw his cellphone in his lap and got up and went to the front door. Jack got up and called after me , I looked back and shaked my head and just left his house and went straight to my house.

_**How do I stop all these thought yeaaah**_

_**That maybe our love ain't strong enough yeah**_

_**I need to get a grip on myself**_

_**Before I push you right into the arms of someone, someone else**_

_**It's like I'm wrapping him up in a bow**_

_**Ooh oohh**_

I went to my room , I saw all these pictures all over my room,most of them were Jack and me. Each of these pictures have some great memories, theres were one where Jack won me a stuff one where it was our 1 month anniversary I smiled at those. Then I saw a cheer picture, it was me and the group of cheerleaders, I saw Donna in it. I sighed. Then my thoughts went on about Jack and about how Donna called Jack. I was thinking Jack and Donna maybe secretly dating, or maybe he likes her and she likes him too and then I started thinking negative , these thoughts were killing me. I took some pictures and cutted them up. I notice what I was doing so I stopped. More thoughts were rushing through my head and yeah they weren't so good. I threw all the ripped pictures in front of my vanity mirror.

_**I need you to help me through my doubt**_

_**So my J-E-A-L-O-U-S feelings don't bring us down**_

_**I don't wanna be nag naggin',**_

_**Don't wanna be drag draggin' you down,**_

_**Don't' wanna be puh pushin',**_

_**Look what I'm doing now**_

_**So I'm the girl I'm that jealous girl**_

_**J-E-A-L-O-U-S**_

_**Boy I don't know how you got me acting like this**_

I looked at myself in the mirror, I felt like maybe Jack may have cheated on me. I just went to lay on my bed. I went to sleep but I kept tossing and turning. I thought about everything , I was jumping to conclusions about this whole situation, I ripped up photos because I was being so emotional. I felt like a monster. Gosh, I don't know why Im acting like this.

_**I don't wanna be nag naggin', ooohh**_

_**No I don't wanna be drag draggin' you dooown.**_

_**I'm the girl I'm that jealous girl**_

_**J-E-A-L-O-U-S**_

_**Boy I don't know how you got me acting like this**_

_**(Thiiiss nooo)**_

_**I don't wanna be nag naggin',**_

_**Don't wanna be drag draggin' you dooown.**_

_**Don't wanna be puh pushin**_

_**Look I'm doing now**_

_**So I'm the girl I'm that jealous girl**_

_**J-E-A-L-O-U-S**_

_**Boy I don't know how you got me acting like this**_

I cant keep acting like this , I really do need to figure this whole thing out. I need to talk to Jack. I looked at my cellphone, 100 missed calls from Jack and 30 text messags from him. I texted Jack that I was on my way. He texted me back but I really didn't wanna see it. I took a shower and let my hair air dried , apparently my hair end up being lose curls. I went to my closet putted on a black cami and a white denim jacket with gold buttons and a pink skirt with CDs on it and black strappy shoes ( **a/n outfit on my profile, check it out please)** I left my house and I started to think maybe I was wrong, maybe I could of handle the situation better, I may feel a little bit guilty, I mean maybe it wasn't Jack's fault. Am I horrible girlfriend? I should be able to trust him. I opened the gate to Jack's house. I see that he was waiting for me on the porch, He stood up and then he started saying "im sorry , im sorry" I just looked at him . He told me about how Donna was going on to him and that he said he loved me. It looks like her was crying all night and I see baggy eyes and looks of it he hasn't changed his clothes from yesterday. His phone started to ring , I saw it was Donna. I just sighed and bit my lip.

_**I don't wanna be nag naggin', (ohohoh)**_

_**Don't wanna be drag draggin' you dooown.**_

_**Don't wanna be puh pushin**_

_**Look I'm doing now**_

_**So I'm the girl I'm that jealous girl**_

_**J-E-A-L-O-U-S**_

_**Boy I don't know how you got me acting like this**_

_**Ooooh!**_

_**Yeahhh yeaaah!**_

_**Acting like this oooh!**_

_**Boy I don't know how you got me acting like this**_

He gave me his phone and just put up his hands like he surrendered " I have nothing to do with her" I smiled. I looked at the phone and just ignored Donna's call. He smiled." When you walked out of that door….Its like you walked out of my life, Kim I love you and no one else. No ones ever going to become in between us, I know I shouldn't have even talk to Donna when I knew that you and her didn't really get along, that was my mistake and that wont ever happen again" I just smiled and gave him a kiss and hugged him.

_**J-E-A-L-O-U-S**_

_**Boy I don't know how you got me acting like this**_

**Im sorry that it may be confusing, I can explain some just message me or review! Please review though , I tried my best. Oh and I know Leo Howard may not read this but Happy 15****th**** Birthday leo!:) But anyways enjoy, you guys can request a Jasmine V song and I would be gladly to write about it , you can give me Ideas to if you want , I would be gladly to write about!:) thank you , love you guys **

**-Kickinitscenarios **

**Kaylee**


End file.
